


Another Promise, Another Scene

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ana needs to have a child before it's too late, but with her husband near-infertile, she's had to resort to drastic measures. A hotel room and clandestine indulgences with co-workers eager to do to her some very selfish things. But maybe that's what Ana secretly wants. Commission for parappa642





	Another Promise, Another Scene

Ana settled onto the edge of the bed, looking down at herself and feeling absolutely ridiculous. Gorgeous too, sure, as she sat there in her lingerie, a custom set tailored to her perfect body and making her feel incredible as she settled comfortably into place, but also ridiculous. She wasn't getting a lingerie take on her Overwatch uniform made for Sam, after all. Sam had never seen this before, and after what she was about to do, Ana was dead certain that she was never going t be wearing this around Sam to spare herself the utter shame of realizing what she was in for here.

From the bottom up, she wore dark, sheer stockings that led up to a frilly, blue-trimmed edge, garters keeping them held up and leading to something that perfectly cupped her shapely rear, the same blue as her outfit, accented in black. It gave way to frillier, skimpier clothes, a lacy blue thong underneath that she could shed away easily to expose her pussy and her ass while keeping the accentuation of her ample hips. A strapless bra pushed up and plumped up her already lovely breasts, a choker around her neck with frilly trim added something a bit extra, as did the black gloves she wore most of the way up her arms. Capping off this ensemble with her hat felt like a joke, a frustrating and sardonic little quip to cap everything off with something downright foolish.

There had to be some kind of joke here, something for Ana to amuse herself with as she took upon herself such a weird and insane endeavor, as she betrayed anything sensible and decent inside of her to chase something truly wrong, a downright betraying and insane turnaround from anything reasonable. She loved her husband, Sam, with all of her heart, but they had been trying for a child for years. So far, it had amounted to less than nothing, and when finally they saw a doctor, they found out that Sam's sperm just wouldn't cut it and the chances of conception were so narrow that in all likelihood they would have to accept they were not having a child the traditional way.

It was demoralizing, and it had sent Ana into a bit of a crisis as she felt she was rapidly running out of time to have a child, not the least of all because she felt like the solution here was not, as offered, less traditional manners of conception. There were ways for her to become pregnant and Overwatch's medical insurance would have covered the vast majority of it, but she wasn't quite eager to chase those. No, Ana instead looked to more... Well, she hadn't really decided yet what to consider this method, mostly because she didn't want to confront her thoughts when she was almost certainly going down an insane road here. She'd told Sam that they could keep trying, that maybe the chances were low, but Ana had made more impossible shots than that before, that they would be fine.

She then immediately booked a hotel room and made some calls to some co-workers she'd turned down before.

Ana turned a lot of eyes, and normally she was quick about stomping out any even faint possibility of an affair as guys came to her trying to get her to cheat on her husband. She had been firm in her rebukes, but now, she found herself in a frustrating sort of situation here, and she had to go for something a little desperate. She access employee medical files, startled to find that the physicals run on men inexplicably included sperm count, and used that to her advantage as she chose four men who she knew would be interested in her. One was a rookie named Luka, a young man who had never actually asked her out but whose crush was as obvious as could be. Then there were Dalton and Pierre, who she had been deployed with in the past and both of whom she'd had to patch up in combat. The fourth, Jun, was an office worker who had tried to ask her out multiple times before.

She called them up and told them that she would be spending the whole of Saturday in a hotel room, gave them the number, and said to be there if they wanted to help contribute to her getting pregnant. It was an insane and drastic idea, something that sounded more ludicrous and absurd than it already was. The idea was simple: gangbang her pussy all day and impregnate her. She'd done the math and figured it out; today was a ripe day, her chances of conception at their highest, and she was ready to give herself up to the men without a care, even behind her husband's back.

That last bit should have bothered Ana more than it did. She wished so badly for some kind of wake-up call to shake her from this weirdness, some sort of moment of clarity and sense to make this stop. If only she could realize how wrong and fucked up and weird this was, and put a stop to it ahead of schedule. But she was in too deep now, and as she sat in the room she'd paid for and the lingerie she'd custom ordered to make herself as appealing as possible to these men who already wanted her, there was just no controlling herself.

A knock on the door and a nervous voice calling, "Ana?" alerted her to the fact that she had better solve her weirdness about all of this soon, because it was time to go.

"Come in," she said, spreading herself out on the bed as she watched a handsome young man with a nice body who hadn't shed any of the awkwardness that in many ways kept him from looking better, as he moved with an uncertainty and nervousness that he would have shed if he realized how well he looked. Remaining relaxed and composed, Ana felt that the only one person who she'd invited who could make her feel in any way relaxed in this mess was Luka, who was too nervous to really catch her worries the way the other guys could.

"This is real," Luka said, closing the door behind him. "You look amazing, Miss Amari, I--"

"Please," Ana said. "Don't make this formal." She beckoned Luka forward with her fingers, trying her best to control the weirdness and the pressure of a situation removed utterly from sense. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Luka shook his head as he climbed onto the bed. "No, I'm not. And okay, Ana..." The word sounded so awkward on his lips. "You look beautiful. I thought there would be other men here though, is it just us?"

"Availabilities," Ana said. "They were free for several hours before and after you were available, so I decided to invite you here earlier, just the two of us for now." She didn't know how well nervous Luka would have even done in a gangbang situation, in truth. It was something that grabbed her curiosity, made her shiver and writhe with a tension and excitement that only deepened her interest, deepened her desire. "Would you like me to take charge, or do you have this?'

"I should be fine," Luka said. He was more nervous around Ana than around anyone else. Only in her late twenties, Ana was already an incredibly accomplished woman, and her gorgeous body was absolutely enthralling to him. He admired her as much as he lusted after her, making for a tense and messy situation that Ana was all too happy to play around with, as he got his hands at her panties, a bit clumsy and unsure at first due to not realizing they weren't attached to her garter belt, but he soon figured it out and tugged the underwear slowly down, revealing her ripe and waiting pussy to his eager gaze, and that was right around where Luka realized just what he was in for and what was expected of him now.

He took his cock out next, easing out of his pants as Ana shifted her sleek legs about to get out of her underwear, biting her lip as she stared at the plucky nineteen year-old in way over his head. He was the only one who ever made her feel like an 'older' woman. She wasn't old enough for that, but Luka's respect and his youth all made for things that really hastened her steady descent down. "I'm ready for this," she said, taking some deep breaths. She wasn't ready for this. Bringing Luka in was her attempt to try and soften the blow of absolute insanity here, knowing that she was in deep with this situation and that she couldn't deal mentally with the absolutely bat shit consequences she found herself on the verge of. Luka was the 'sane' option for cheating on her husband, a nice entry level bout of adultery with a nice man who was respectful even when he was smitten with her.

Still adultery.

Luka took his cock in hand, guiding himself on top of her as he went in with a missionary position fuck as sweet and silly and expected as she could have imagined. he wasn't the most imaginative of guys, but she found it almost sweet, and Ana wasn't really in a position to argue with any of that, leaning into this and accepting the weirdness and the excitement of a situation that, albeit guiltily, really got her attention. She put her arms around him as he lay atop her and pushed forward, not moving with any sort of virginal clumsiness, but certainly without a lot of experience with what he was doing. It all suited Ana just fine here, as she steadied herself in preparation for the excitement of perhaps 'teaching' him a little bit.

His cock sank into her, and a moan rumbled deep within Ana, voice quivering and hot as she accepted this attention. Sam was no disappointment between his legs, save for his fertility issues, but even still the feeling of another man's cock easing inside a woman who had spent years faithful and ready made for something unexpected, something to and enticing. She readied herself as she felt him start to work up and down, felt Luka begin to take her on with something steady and focused entirely on a pleasure so sinful that she couldn't really believe she was doing this at all. It seemed so insane and so wrong, but there she was, accepting Luka's slow, careful thrusts as he pumped into her with great care and great attention.

"It's an honour to be chosen for this," Luka said, thrusting steadily down into Ana's pussy, finding some measure of confidence in what he was doing as he pumped on steadily, each thrust deep and concentrated, focused on something direct and firm. The pressure and excitement was on now with something fierce and indulgent, making the pleasure swell with a heat and a desire strong enough to get him all wound up. It was a lot of pressure on him now, but Luka felt ready to make his most of everything going on here, steadily thrusting down into her, pushing in to fill her and to make her coo hotly, sweetly.

Ana was cheating on Sam now, and that was really not any sort of feeling she was prepared to deal with, shivering under the attention and the feeling of another man thrusting into her from above. His cock wasn't Sam's, his touch wasn't Sam's, and as he fumbled his way to kissing her nothing about about this was Sam's, but it all reminded Ana strongly of her husband and what she was doing, that she was cheating on him and that she wasn't going to find any rationale for it. But still she pushed on, working to embrace something raw and unsettling, something that set aflame a bubbling pulse of frustration deep inside of her. There wasn't a lot of reason at the core of this, and Ana knew it as she held steady, as she tried her best to deal with things about to get so weird and so intense.

It felt better than cheating should have. The taboo undercurrent to this whole situation added a dash of something thrilling and unexpected, the fiery heat of her desires igniting within Ana something unexpected, and she felt herself oddly ready for it, for everything that bubbled up from deep within her and induced a swell of pleasure so far removed from sense or from anything decent. To keep up this pleasure and succumb inch by inch to her own cravings and needs made for something unbelievable, and Ana found herself dizzy under the weight of so many ideas and feelings that she didn't know how to comprehend.

"Make sure you cum inside," Ana groaned, panting and twisting as she held steady against all of this attention, feeling the pushes and the thrusts of Luka down into her harder, firmer, winding up a heat and an aggression that made her feel completely overwhelmed. Left reeling from all this treatment and pleasure, she was eagerly taken on by something so powerful and need, making pleasure churn within her. "Only inside. I'm here to conceive, Luka, and I need you to--oh my god!" What Ana hadn't expected was how hasty Luka would be, how he would get caught overwhelmed and thrown by the sensations suddenly searing through him. Everything happened so suddenly and so hotly as she succumbed, gasping and trembling under the weirdness and the intensity of feelings she couldn't control as he came inside of her.

The warm, gooey seed pumping into her waiting, tight hole was something more overwhelming and more enticing than Ana had been ready to deal with, as her body struggled and she lost herself to a weirdness and a pressure too powerful to handle. It was a start to this whole mess more potent than Ana was really ready for, and she felt like things were only going to get more unwieldy as she let these happen, as throbbing heat began to get to her, lying panting underneath Luka with her eyes staring up wide at him, feeling a dizziness and a heat that she didn't really know how to trust, how to deal with. Ana was in all new territory as she lay there, panting, shivering, hands grabbing at Luka's body. She had expectations for what Luka would do when he came.

None of them were that he'd just keep thrusting.

Keeping up a very eager and firm pace on the gorgeous woman, Ana found herself struggling with the reality that Luka didn't stop. Tirelessly he took to rutting her pussy some more, holding firm and keeping her lips occupied with more greedy kisses, more focus and more lust that made for just too much to bear. It was dizzying, and Ana found herself melting into his kiss, overwhelmed by his enthusiasm and by the way that he so firmly and steadily had his way with her. There was no controlling her thoughts as her head swam with so many dizzy ideas and feelings that she couldn't keep them straight.

"I'm going to breed you Ana, just like you needed," Luka groaned. "A soldier always fulfills his orders." There was so much about this situation that ranged from downright adorable to pretty unexpected, and Ana found herself deeply overwhelmed by these feelings and the chaos that came with them, the sensations that grabbed her and refused to stop. Everything just kept hammering on into her, subjecting her to feelings beyond reason, senseless and exciting and showing no signs of stopping.

The defiance of her expectations and the pressure that came with being fucked so steadily by Luka was something as grand as it was overwhelming. Ana kept up with him, trying her best to keep with the pace of this situation and serve along to the idea of giving up her thoughts and her needs to this pleasure, which very quickly felt like it was getting to be too much. All these feelings moved so abruptly and so aggressively, with Ana having no idea how to deal with most of them but ready to try, even as she sank inch by inch closer to something unreal, unable to really grasp the finer points of this mess in a way that felt reasonable, but she was damn ready to try.

"Gonna cum again," Luka warned, his cock throbbing within the snug embrace of her pussy as he hammered on, and Ana felt so ready for whatever was to follow, fingers digging into his back as she gave herself up to the reckless excitement of whatever the hell followed, unafraid but hardly unashamed. She was sinking down deep into this pleasure but remained more than aware enough of what was going on to simply not care. All these pleasures and these heats getting the better of Ana made for a lot of feelings she didn't really know how to handle.

Handling simply wasn't on the table now as Ana succumbed to everything without a care, throbbing heat and desire doing to her things that she was deeply ashamed of, struggling and shuddering under pleasures too hot and too crazed to believe Back and forth she moved in steady acceptance, moans rumbling up from deep within her chest, throbbing swells and sensations getting to her, making her twist. As Luka came so quickly inside of her again, she was lost to this pleasure, and as another load filled her womb and she burned under the swell of absolute ecstasy. Ana trembled and twisted and let out a hot, shuddering whine, moaning Luka's name as she gave herself up to him utterly, her head spinning and her body ready to succumb completely to these wicked and wanton desires.

"I might come back after dinner, if that's okay," Luka said, drawing slowly back. "I would stay longer, but--"

"It's okay, go," Ana said. "Mm, it's fine. The others should be gone when you get back, it will be okay." Ana was playing weird games in layers now amid all these men she was fucking, and things were really only due to get a whole fuck of a lot weirder. She just knew it. The other three would be coming in a group while Luka dealt with hours of training, and the arrangement of having her pussy primed and readied with a few short rounds of sex proved so abrupt and so weird.

Luka left the married woman lying panting on the bed in her lingerie, womb full of cum, not even close to ready for what was yet to come with her day.  
*********************  
Dalton, Pierre, and Jun all to the room at the same time, as expected. Shifting about on the bed as she lay in wait for them, Ana presented as firmly and as confidently as she could. Three men all leering at her gorgeous and exposed body as she lay in ready, eager offering. "I've been waiting for you," she cooed, ready for this. Well, as ready as she could be. "You remember the rules, right?"

"Remind us," Pierre said as he drew toward the foot of the bed, Dalton locking the door and Jun already going for his belt. Luka had been a gentle prelude, a sweet young man who had restraint and care that she she could actually work through, something she wouldn't be too overwhelmed by. This was different. Three men all at least a few years older than her. More experienced and rough around the edges, more willing to overstep boundaries. All of them had made passes at her before, all of them had in one way or expressed a desire for Ana before, and now she was the sole focus of their intention, spread out on the bed and asking them to impregnate her. Asking them to fuck her.

They got their affair.

The pressure almost made Ana drift off of focus and away from her need to share the rules with the men. "Vaginal only," she finally spat out, shaky and hot. "And all cum shots are internal. This isn't about getting your dick sucked, it's about helping me conceive, okay? Only that." It was the one thing Ana could be firm about as she lay there, as she got herself in order and straightened herself out. This was about conception. Not about pleasure, not about spicing up her love life. Ana needed to be pregnant before her time ran out and she was desperate enough now to do all of this, to open up to everything so insane and so hot that she really should have felt worse about this than she did.

"Sure, we'll pump you nice and full of cum," Jun said, fishing out his cock, and Ana wasn't able to keep her eyes off of the thick cock he exposed, as the other men followed.

"Funny to see you acting like this is all business when you're the one who called us in here to cum in your married pussy," Pierre snickered.

Dalton couldn't agree more as he sized her up and down. "Called three men into a hotel room to fuck you, I'm surprised you have the restraint to only let us go one at a time."

Being spoken to and of in such lurid and crass ways very little to make Ana feel better about this, but she knew that there wasn't a damn thing she could do about that fact. Their disrespect and their candor was all a part of the mess threatening to consume her, as she knew exactly how this was going to go and how they were going to treat her. Ana knew it before making these plans but their words now confirmed all of it as she readied herself for the insane.

"Who's up first?" she asked. Impatience wasn't going to do her a damn favour here at all, but Ana hoped that by just cutting to the chase she could at least get them to drop the remarks and the comments about her.

Pierre stepped forward "I drew the straw," he said, climbing up onto the bed and muttering, "Turn around and stick that hot ass in the air. I want to give it to you from behind." Everything about Pierre's words only made Ana shudder more as she rolled onto her hands and knees as instructed, feeling like she was horribly disrespected in the process but ultimately in too hopeless and overwhelming a situation here to do a damn thing about it. She shifted into position as she was told, sticking her round ass up in the air for Pierre and feeling like she was departing with decency in the process.

Pierre was swiftly upon her, showing none of the grace and care that Luka had as he just slammed his cock right into her and got right to thrusting away at her from behind. No hesitation, no care, no attention or care shown to her. Every hard, steady thrust into her pussy was about showing off what he could do, about driving his big dick into her and making her struggle under his attention, sensations throbbing up needier and more confusing, pressure making for a nice, reckless thrust onward, punishing and firm and completely overwhelming her from the second he began thrusting.

"That's some tight married pussy you've got there," Pierre remarked, his hand coming down across her brown ass as he worked on quickly. "I knew you weren't getting what you needed at home. Call me up some time, I'll keep your pussy nice and loose until the kid slides out of it." His words made Ana shudder in embarrassment, knowing that they reveled in the situation before them and that to them, the way she was cheating on her husband made this into an alluringly forbidden fruit, something wicked and pleasurable they could shove steadily and stubbornly on with for the sake of really laying it on thick, and there was nothing Ana could do to change that now, nothing that could spare her from this embarrassment as she took each wicked thrust upon herself. 

Ana had invited this upon herself, and Pierre's gloating wasn't something she could argue with as he fucked her, as his hands on her round hips reminded her of how firmly he wanted her and what he was ready to do to get what he wanted. It was insane, and it wasn't going to get any easier as all these pressures and feelings kept up the firm pace on her, ensured she was stuck here twisting and wriggling in the show of absolute panic and pressure getting the better of her. Pierre's cock was frustratingly nice, leaving her feeling the pressure and the heat of too much sensation for her to deal with, his cock pounding away and the only benefit to this position being that staring at the headboard kept her from having to stare at Jun and Dalton watching this all happen.

The worst part of this whole mess was the swell of a guilty thrill that overwhelmed her, so simple and so depraved. Cheating wasn't supposed to feel good, at least not for Ana, but there was no way for her to deny how good this felt. her hand reached clumsily forward, grabbing the headboard as she tried to steady herself here, feeling less and less able to deal with it. "Fuck," she gasped, knowing it was giving him what eh wanted to do so, but the pleasure throbbed and ached too hotly to really handle. "Fuck, just--nngh, Pierre." She whined his name. Dammit. Ana was not coming out of this with her dignity intact, as far as these men were concerned. She was playing into their hands completely.

"Go on, say my name again," Pierre said, hand crashing across her ass again. "Say my name while I knock you up, Amari, come on. Say my cock feels good while I cum inside you and give you what your husband can't!" This power trip was infuriating to Ana, but in some fucked up way it was also unbelievably arousing. She wasn't ready for any of this, wasn't prepared for the idea that this was honestly what she wanted, but she couldn't help it as the pleasure pulsed through her, as she opened up to something weird and chaotic, something that she was completely incapable of deal with.

An orgasm pulsed up through Ana, and she was helpless against the feelings and the pressures of something completely senseless, overwhelming pleasures and desires burning up through her utterly. "Your cock feels amazing, Pierre!" she squealed, feeling embarrassed and guilty about what she felt, but also overwhelmed by something powerful and happy that she couldn't deal with. Her orgasm tore through her, thrashing sensations and pleasures pulsing on through her powerfully, and she was happy to embrace everything hopeless and lost to her now.

One last smack across her ass, one last shove forward. Her body trembled and shivered under feelings removed from sense, squeals and pleasures burning on through something senseless, excitement and pleasure making for something brilliant, something incredible. He came deep into her waiting, greedy hole, cum pumping deep and hot into the woman and filling her, claiming her. Ana was helpless under these feelings and overwhelmed, but she found herself oddly satisfied by this situation, by the trembling, heaving need quivering through her. The heady feelings of weirdness and desire that grabbed her made for something so tense and infuriating, with Ana left struggling to make sense of what ruled her now.

Pierre drew back, smirking happily as he drew away, and all too quickly, Jun was upon her. Hands grabbed Ana's body, dragging the panting woman around so that she was facing toward the others and shoving her down onto the bed, leaving her prone as he shoved greedily into her from behind and got right back to the thrill and the heat of pushing on powerfully and harshly. The weight of his body over hers left her gasping, startled as his thick cock shoved into her and got right to work at fucking her again, and Ana didn't really know how to handle the pressures of what followed, her body heaving and trembling under the sensations that followed.

"I finally thought you were just a good, innocent woman, Amari," Jun groaned. "Then you begged men to come knock you up in a hotel room, and I realized you're just a slut in denial. You organized this, you brought a bunch of men here to impregnate you behind your husband's back. Dirty whore." The words came out so venomous and so harsh, and Ana felt like perhaps bringing in a selection of the men most willing to openly hit on a married woman had not been the best way to select respectful and sensible partners, but Ana was long past any chance to care about that now as she took on this punishment treatment, felt the cock shove into her harder, rougher, making her head spin in all these hazy ways as she was taken deep and firm and without care.

Being called a whore should not have made her tremble and ache like it did. Ana quivered not with fury and indignation but with the swell of some deeply intrigued pulse of embarrassment. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that during sex before, but something so wanton and hungry grabbed onto her and refused to let go, inducing a swell of some needless, senseless heat form which Ana felt like she couldn't escape now. Every second of raw, hard sex did to her more and more confused and overwhelming things, and still she held steady, trying her best to contain her thoughts as the threat of spiraling completely out of control gripped her hard.

Pierre and Dalton stared at her while she got fucked into the mattress, both men stroking their cocks to the sight of Jun hammering into her, and shame continued to bear down hard upon her, continued to do to her things she felt helpless against. Inviting so many men at once wasn't the best of ideas, but now she found herself delighting in being watched, not for a moment able to come to any kind of sensible or understood level of reasoning, simply getting fucked deeper, rougher, harder, pounded into a submission unlike anything that she knew how to understand or grasp. Ana was stuck here, sinking slowly deeper into this situation and fearing that she was due something insane on the other end of this path.

Ana wanted to stand up for herself and show some teeth, wanted to shut Jun down. Instead, a weak, trembling, "I'm not like that," was all she could muster, cheeks flush as she buried her face down into the bed and wished for some kind of sense to shine through, some sort of reality and reason to prevail She was stuck here, feeling less and less able to focus by the second as all of these feelings grabbed onto her and refused to let up. There was no standing up for herself here, no way for Ana to establish any sort of demand for respect and dignity. No, she was too busy whimpering and twisting on the mattress in a show of absolute heat, pleasure and panic swirling together in a haze of something so potent and so maddening that she didn't really know how to handle all of it, and she could only sink deeper and deeper on into something unreasonable and completely removed from decency. Each passing second proved just a little more overwhelming, a little more too intense for Ana to know how to deal with.

Jun laughed at her. The other men followed. "Yeah you are, Amari. No good, decent woman does this, and the way you keep moaning while other mens' cocks stuff your married pussy says you like this too. Don't pretend this is about getting pregnant." The pressures and disrespect that followed proved so tempestuous and so overwhelming, leaving Ana struggling to find words and find sense, even as she sank slowly on deeper into the throes of all this pleasure. She couldn't help herself, as he slammed down into her and the confused heat and panic of all this treatment set her off. Ana came, and she did so loud, hot, overwhelmed by this pleasure and unable to pretend for a moment that she couldn't resist this. There was just no holding on to anything now. With one deep groan and a hard thrust, Jun sheathed his cock into her trembling pussy and came inside of her.

After watching this all play out, Dalton had no patience left to wait for his turn. The second Jun was out of her pussy, Dalton grabbed Ana and lifted her up off the bed, into his arms and pulling her down onto his cock. Strong hands seized at her ass to hold her steady, as Dalton groaned, "Wrap your legs around me and lock this big breeding cock into your pussy, Amari." He began to bounce her up and down his cock in a rough standing fuck that threw the still trembling Ana for a loop. Her body wasn't yet fully done with the last orgasm she'd endured, but now she had this to deal with as Dalton claimed her so hard and steady.

She did as he said, though. She didn't really know how to not. Wrapping her legs around him and even throwing her arms around his shoulders, Ana clung on tight, moaning as she was slammed into and worked up and down his cock. This was a very panicked and drastic sort of twist from what had followed, as the pleasure built and bubbled up stronger, inducing within Ana a flood of sensations and desires that she wasn't even remotely keen to deal with, but she wasn't strong enough to fight it, wasn't strong enough to stop this. Pleasure throbbed through her, and she didn't really know how to ground herself or how to make this stop. Ana just endured this treatment, endured the slams and pressures hammering on into her, filling her head with thoughts hazy and overwrought, senseless pleasures swelling on without direction or mercy, making her feel something so desperate and reckless and completely removed from sense.

"It feels so good," she gasped, and the reluctance melted out of her voice more and more as she gave herself to all of this, feeling her downward descent deepen with the swelling delirium that gripped her tighter still. Ana felt amazing, and reconciling that with everything she wanted to feel--worry, guilt, shame--was difficult when the shame was only turning her on more, when she was so deep into this clusterfuck of heat and want that she didn't really know how to deal with any of it. All Ana could do was slide on deeper down, feelings of utter chaos inducing something that simply did not stop. "Please, keep fucking me, Dalton, I'm--"

"You're a whore, we know," Dalton remarked. The dismissive and insulting approach to all of this left her struggling to think, and she was unable to argue against him when she was moaning so hard, when his deep thrusts filled her and thrilled her like this. She was lost to this pleasure, to these needs and to something so weird and so hazy that all she could do was try not to give up completely, sinking into desire and into something that simply did not want to stop. "Don't worry, I've got a nice big load for you, and I can't wait to hear you squeal like a pig when I fill you up with it."

Nothing would spare Ana now of this shame, the throbbing, raw humiliation pulsing on quicker and needier as her body heaved, and she was simply too worn down to care now about trying to contain herself. Ana gave in without sense and without reason, the molten climax simply proving too incredible for her to help. The powerful thrill of a hard, pulsing rush of ecstasy made for such a peculiar rush of sensation, with Ana whining, "Cum in me," as she succumbed to the madness once more, Dalton pumping her hole full of gooey, sticky seed that left her moaning and mewling, completely unable to control herself. He filled her up, the fifth cum load of the day proving all too satisfying now to Ana as she burned brighter, before being dropped down onto the bed once more.

The panting, gooey aching of being fucked three times in a row by different men and what toll that took on her made for something exciting to the men who stared at her, hat finally falling off her head as she lay there breathless in her lingerie, sweating and leaking with cum, completely worn down, but her eyes bright with the shameless need for more cum that simply would not let up on her. She couldn't control herself here, couldn't pretend she was strong or sensible enough to resist the feelings grabbing hold of her, and she found herself whining, "Pierre, it's your turn again," as she stared up at him.

"She's hooked, boys," Pierre said, advancing quickly upon Ana again as her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. With a short bend of his knees he was able to line his cock up and pound into her in that position, greedy thrusts pressing on fierce and unrepentant amid the swell of wicked and shameless excitement that held him. Each hard shove forward was an abrupt show of absolute brutality that left Ana gasping in delirious heat, shuddering happily under all of this attention now.

Ana couldn't resist it, moaning, "I am," as she took the thrusts. "I'm so--fuck, I can't lie about it now. This is the best I've ever felt in my life. It's so wrong, but I can't help it anymore, please fuck me!" Her legs wrapped around Pierre's waist as she took his thrusts on hard and deep, giving herself to this sinful pleasure. "I didn't know cheating would feel so amazing." The taboo rush and the simple insanity of what she sank to proved such a potent motivator for Ana now, accepting it just felt so good.

It was that moment that Jun decided to make his move. The three of them had talked about it through their trip up to the hotel room, but they were never going to keep it to just her pussy. They knew what she wanted seemingly more than she did, at least as far as they were concerned, and now that she was the gasping wreck completely submitting to their cocks, it was time to move in and act on it. Jun got onto the bed and shoved his cock into her mouth, offering no warning for what he did and simply imposing himself upon her harder.

Ana gasped and mumbled something amid the panic and the heat of this attention, but she didn't exactly stop it. Growing weak and limp on the bed, she found that she couldn't stop it, in fact. Her mouth began to firm up around the cock and suck greedily at the thick shaft still slick with all of her pussy juices, eyes softening as she looked up at Jun, seeing that smugness bearing right back down upon her and just feeling too weak and too lost to pretend she was able to fight it.

"I knew you were a closet slut," Jun remarked, fingers getting into her silky black hair and tugging her further down his shaft. Deep strokes didn't shy away from the back of her throat as he took to hammering into her, making her struggle and ache under these delights and the feelings of pure satisfaction that finally grabbed on to her. "'Vaginal only'. Bullshit. You want all your holes wrecked, this isn't just about getting pregnant it's about getting fucked." It was about getting pregnant. Genuinely. But Ana wasn't in a place to argue against this now, and certainly wasn't able to deny that she craved pleasure and cock so deeply now that she was ready to give the men whatever they wanted from ,her, servicing him with steady, greedy motions, head starting to rock along his shaft as best as she could muster from her position on the bed.

"Look at her go," Pierre groaned, marveling at the way Ana worked along Jun's cock while he kept up the pace on her pussy. "I want that hot mouth next, fuck. She looks so happy sucking cock, must have been hard to pretend all she wanted was for us to nut in her twat. No, she wants to get everything her hubby's not giving her." The recklessness of this treatment and the harshness of his words hit the spot just right for Ana, who found herself with even more it now that she was getting double teamed, completely hopeless in this situation and finding that nothing could spare her the pressures and the excitement of this treatment.

Nothing let up on her as she took on all of this pressure, moans raging on hotter by the second. A cock to suck only furthered Ana's complete surrender to this pleasure and this heat, pushing her deeper into a swell of something that simply would not be stopped or halted. She couldn't deal with it, and burning up bright under this pleasure, there was nothing Ana could do but give in all over again, a thrashing wreck gaping and howling in hot, pounding ecstasy as she succumbed hard to these feelings, twisting under her own desperate surrender and happy to burn. The orgasm that tore through Ana was absolutely brilliant, with her body trembling and her head spinning out of control. Another shot of cum filling up her receptive, fertile womb while she took a wad of creamy spunk into her mouth. It felt oddly enticing, oddly gratifying. To be taken and filled and treated like this was so oddly exciting, and she had no idea how to handle it.

Maybe handling it was out of her hands now. The men quickly descended upon her, Pierre shoving his freshly sucked cock into her mouth as they rolled her onto her hands and knees, Ana quickly finding that he had an eager love for her throat that he indulged in, while Dalton from behind chose not to fuck her pussy again, but to shove his way into her ass. The departure from anything even pretending to be reasonable was complete now, with Ana whimpering around the cock that made her choke as her ass received its first claiming. The hard shove forward filled her, made her gasp and struggle as she took on a deep, rough spitroasting that she could do nothing about.

Steady thrusts from both ends filled her, claimed her, subjected Ana to something direct and aggressive and completely removed from sense. Hard thrusts forward showed off what she was stuck dealing with and inflicted upon Ana a lot of up-front feelings, her ass stuffed full of cock, her throat filled up, her fertile pussy briefly neglected as all order broke down. Everything proved so weird and so misaimed, senseless fervor pressing on stronger and fiercer, subjecting Ana to carnal pleasures she was hopeless against. She needed this, as much as she wished she could think. She just had to surrender.

"We're going to ruin you," Dalton groaned as he shoved his cock deeper and harder into her fine ass, hands gripping it all the while. 'We'll knock you up, sure, but you're not going to be the same woman after this."

Pierre laughed, wrapping her hair and his hand and forcing his cock on deeper, until Ana was really gagging loud on it and his balls were smacking against her chin with each thrust. "She already won't be now that she has a taste of our cocks. I bet she'll be begging for a quickie in the middle of the day now just to satisfy her addiction. This little cock slut's going to become the new office plaything."

Ana should have hated these words, but she was past the point of feeling bad at about them now. All she could do was wish she felt bad about them, burning instead with shame for how much she liked the idea.. There was simply no way to keep this going or control the senseless feelings swelling up through her. The idea of them fucking her in secret during work should have bothered Ana, but it excited her, left her feeling a deepening need for cock that simply would not die out as they continued to have their way with her, as they subjected her to feelings more primal and more potent than she could deal with.

Rocking on hard and steady, the pleasure didn't stop for either man as they had their way with Ana's holes, fucking her deeper and quicker, seeking to subject her to something senseless, something as direct and as exciting as could be. There was no way to stem the tide of this aggression, and Ana found herself just happy to give in to this now, to have her ass and her throat wrecked, to be treated by these men like exactly what they wanted to treat her like. It was so good, so exciting and indulgent, and Ana was happy to take it on, to get fucked deeper and harder, subjected to feelings beyond her wildest imaginings and simply not let up on at all as the men kept their rough and vulgar use of her body up.

With nothing to do but succumb completely, Ana crashed into another incredible orgasm, this time without her pussy being touched at all, which did no favours at all for her composure and her sense of focus as she struggled and shuddered, succumbing to the excitement and the bliss of being completely overwhelmed, lost to feelings too hot and too chaotic to deal with. Dalton called her an anal slut as he buried his cock into her ass and came deep inside of it, while Pierre just grunted and groaned amid the thrill of pumping a load down her throat. Ana was lost to so much pleasure that she couldn't think straight as the cocks withdrew from her and Ana found herself finally breaking down completely.

"Fuck all of my holes at the same time next," she pleaded, biting her lip, unable to help it. "I'm... I'm in love with other mens' cocks, with cheating on my husband, I want to be knocked up, but I also want to be filled. Won't you please triple penetrate me?"  
**********************  
It was hours of being triple teamed before Ana was finally let up on by the men who had their way with her, by the pleasures and the recklessness of letting everything go. When they were done with her, they left a cum-drenched and ruined Ana lying worn out on the bed, bra tossed aside, her tits ravaged again and again, face covered with spunk, holes gaping and ruined and leaking cum all over... It was a mess. She had been completely taken on, left dizzy and hot.

Luka walked in on this mess just as the men were leaving. "She's all yours, rookie," Dalton said as he passed callously by the trainee, who looked in awe at the mess made of Ana, who purred happily.

"More cock," the woman sighed, dizzily stumbling forward, falling to her knees before Luka before the door was even closed, hands fumbling at his belt to try and fish out his cock. "You're just in time Luka. I need more. I need more cum in me now."

"T-to get pregnant?" Luka asked, startled by the idea that she wasn't already pregnant.

"No, I just need more cum!" She pulled out Luka's cock and promptly began to fuck her face down onto his shaft, leaving him deeply confused given all the rules about internal cum shots only that were clearly lost now, but at the same time, asking about it only felt now like it would have been a self-defeating way to ruin all of his fun and trash his chances now to really enjoy himself, so he kept damn quiet and got ready for the next stage of things: Ana being a cum-hungry wreck who was going to ruin herself atop his cock and 'make him a man' like he had never been before.  
*********************************  
"You're going to make a real shameful mother if you keep this up, Amari," Dalton said, his hand tight on the back of her head as he worked her down his cock. Pierre thrust into her tight pussy from behind, her big, plump ass wobbling as seven months deep into her pregnancy, Ana had no reason to still be showing up to work for anything, but she couldn't help it. At home, she only had Sam to sate her urges and he simply couldn't keep up with her. Getting spitroasted in a janitor's closet during the day, her pregnant belly heaving as she took these raw thrusts, was just the only way to live.

"That girl's going to be real embarrassed when she finds out her mother's the office whore," Pierre agreed, the men pounding away senselessly, neither holding back their eager thrusts into her until they came. Dalton pulled back last minute to blast Ana in the face with his cum just to make her have to clean up before she stumbled out of the closet, but it also let him hear her orgasmic cries as she surrendered fully to the pleasure of another hot orgasm. Her pregnant body craved cum now more utterly than Ana could handle, and she simply needed all the spunk she could get.

"This ends with Fareeha is born," Ana said firmly. "I'm done with this after my pregnancy." But she didn't sound so sure of anything herself, fumbling with a paper towel roll to dry herself off. Telling herself she was done cheating on Sam was all well and good, but kicking that habit was going to be much harder than she was willing to admit, and she already knew deep down that she was going to fail miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
